1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to game board apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a black widow board game. The black widow board game is a fun game for all to play because of it's unique characteristics, which focuses on spiders, especially the black widow spider. The black widow board game utilizes a bag containing a plurality of simulated garden spiders and one black widow spider being made out of a soft type rubber. This will give the feel of real spiders when each player sticks their hand into the bag during the play of the game, to remove one of the spiders therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous game board apparatuses have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,347 to Monticolombi; 5,090,706 to Hokanson; 5,156,406 to Johnson et al. and D355,448 to Walter et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.